Conventionally, cigarette rolling papers are made from thin, tissue-like paper having a quadrilateral shape with sides of between one and four inches in length, and usually between 2.5 to 3.5 inches in length.
When using such conventionally shaped cigarette rolling paper to make or roll a cigarette by hand, the paper is first folded, bent or held in somewhat of a V-shape or U-shape with one of the sides of the "V" or "U" being longer than the other. An amount of smoking material, such as tobacco or the like, is distributed substantially over the entire length of the rolling paper in the bottom of the V- or U-shaped pouch formed by the rolling paper. The longer portion of the rolling paper, being free of any of the smoking material, is then bent or rolled over the portion of the rolling paper covered with the tobacco and is rolled over upon itself to form a substantially cylindrical shape. The longer end of the rolling paper is wrapped around itself as far as possible and overlaps an underlying layer to form part of the wall of the cylinder.
The rolling process, when performed by hand, requires a keen eye, a steady hand, and a high degree of digital dexterity, since the rolling paper is not very large compared to a human hand, since the particles of smoking materials tend to roll or slide off the small rolling paper, and since the rolling paper itself is very thin and easily ripped or torn. A critical step of rolling a cigarette by hand is using ones fingers to both form the "V" or "U" shaped pouch for the smoking material, and to roll the longer portion of the rolling paper around itself. During the process of rolling the longer portion of the paper around itself, the user depends on the trapped smoking material to provide the generally cylindrical shape to guide placement of the longer portion around itself to produce a generally cylindrical cigarette.
Oftentimes, however, the use of smoking material to guide placement of the longer portion around itself does not aid in producing a cylinder due to either poor distribution of smoking material along the V- or U-shaped pouch, causing the longer portion to be rolled too tight or too loose around itself, with respect to the majority portion of the smoking material, or due simply to the user's inability to correctly manipulate or spiral the cigarette rolling paper around itself between their fingers. The result of either of these situations can be an unsmokable cigarette, a cigarette that falls apart, or a cigarette that is torn, which also has the effect of making the cigarette unsmokable.
Cigarettes that are rolled by hand using conventional cigarette rolling paper do not include filters or other means for preventing the smoking material from being drawn into the users mouth. One method that is used to prevent smoking material from being drawn into a users mouth has been to restrict the size of the opening by pinching or twisting the end of the rolling paper upon itself. While this method is somewhat effective at reducing passage of smoking material from the cigarette, it also restricts the amount of air that can be drawn through the cigarette, and this restricts consumption of the smoking material. Restricting the cigarette air passage also requires a larger effort by the smoker that reduces smoking pleasure.
Cigarettes that are rolled using conventional cigarette rolling paper also do not permit complete use of the smoking material disposed within because the cigarette can only be smoked until the lit end approaches the user's fingers or lips during holding or smoking, the cigarette must be dispensed, and at which time a user's fingers or lips may be burned.
It is, therefore, desirable that a cigarette rolling paper be constructed in a manner that assists the user in rolling a cigarette by hand. It is desirable that the cigarette rolling paper be constructed in a manner that prevents smoking material from being drawn from the cigarette into a smoker's mouth. It is also desirable that the cigarette rolling paper be constructed in a manner that permits the entire smoking material to be smoked without the risk of burned fingers or burned lips. It is further desirable that the cigarette rolling paper be constructed from conventional materials using conventional techniques.